


Empty Bottles

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The Lone Gunmen - Freeform, drunk, sent by anon, tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This was one of my earlier fics that I ever wrote. It was from a tumblr post that I no longer remember what it was to do with.





	Empty Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earlier fics that I ever wrote. It was from a tumblr post that I no longer remember what it was to do with.

Empty beer bottles were littered all over the place. Random bits of beer labels were strewn all over the place. The floor; the table; the black leather couch. There was still a hum of music buzzing through the air. Frohike, Langely, and Buyers were passed out, drunk, from too many shots of Absolute.

Scully and Mulder sat on the floor, in front of the couch, their backs against the seat comfortably. Mulder’s long legs were stretch out in front of him. Scully’s legs were tucked into her chest. The alcohol was making her head swim. Any form of of filter was gone after six beers. Scully was on her eighth.

Mulder’s head was lulling backwards as he fought to keep it upright, “Mmmm….truth or dare Scully?” He slightly slurred out.

“What?” She giggled.

“Pick one. Truth or dare?” He questioned again.

Scully took the final sip of her beer and set it on the table, knocking over a few bottles in the process, “Shhhh!” She giggled before leaning heavily into Mulder, “Truth.”

“Who did you receive the best kiss ever from?” Mulder turned her head, touching his forehead to hers.

“Mmm.” She flicked her tongue out, tasting the vodka that was still on her lips, “This guy I slept with. His name was Joey Benoit. I went to Mardi Gras with a girl friend. I got a looooot of beads Mulder,” She grinned.

Mulder felt his eyebrows shoot to his hair line before he looked at her, “You let people see your breasts?”

“Just how vanilla do you think I am?” She giggled and unscrewed the cap of the vodka bottle before she tossed it somewhere in the room.

“Clearly I just don’t know your wild side,” He said and accepted the bottle, taking a shot.

“Truth or dare?” She quipped before finding a full beer, opening it with some difficulty.

“Tru-truth.” He said, lightly tapping his hiccups out of his chest.

“Was Diana Fowley a good kisser?” She asked bluntly. She felt the jealousy buzzing in her words, “Tell the truth.”

“S'name of the game,” He blundered. “Somewhat, but I bet you’re better.” He have her a sidelong look as his fingers danced over her denim clad legs.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Scully sneered slightly.

“Yes I would. Jesus Scully. I like you.” Mulder registered what he said after the fact.

The bottle hovered just in front of her lips, “What?” She mumbled.

“I. Like…like you.” He hiccuped out and set the empty bottle of vodka on the floor next to him. Before he knew what he was doing, he knocked the bottle onto his rub and pulled Scully into his lap.

Their faces were inches apart as Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist, “Imma kiss you now Scully.” He muttered.

“Okay,” she breathed her response.

Mulder looked at her face before dipping his head. He pulled her closer. Their bodies melting into each other. Mulder could taste the beer and vodka on the lips. Scully could taste the vodka on his. Scully felt her body beginning to heat up.

Mulder ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission. Scully swallowed his groan as his tongue darted into her mouth. Mulder ran his hands down her back, firmly gripping her bum causing a moan to escape Scully’s throat.

Mulder felt himself growing, bucking his hips up as he ground into her. Their breathing was fast and heavy. They broke their kiss as their lungs begged for air. Mulder’s head lulled backwards as Scully gently kissed and nipped his neck.

Mulder’s fingers found the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up. He groaned as he saw the black bra. Scully smiled to herself as she pulled her shirt off. Mulder’s fingers found the front snap, easily undoing it.

Her breasts spilled out, nipples instantly hardening against the cool air. Mulder groaned, pushing her bra off. He drank her in hungrily, “You’re scho beautiful.” He slurred out.   
Scully felt a blush dance over her chest before she pressed her lips to his again.

“Mmmm…Mulder?” A horse voice called out. Both of them froze as the seemingly just remembered the Lone Gunmen were here. Scully’s fingers shook as she pulled her shirt back on. She could hear the footsteps getting on.

“I…I gotta go.” She stammered as if she suddenly sobered up. She grabbed her bra from the floor as she rushed out, slamming the door.

Mulder sat there in shock as she grabbed her bra and left. He didn’t know how to respond. His only thought was how much he wanted to kill whoever broke their spell. He looked up to see Frohike standing in front of him.

“I am going to fucking kill you.” Mulder growled.


End file.
